The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The conventional communication authentication between cloud application and on-premise applications is largely poll-based, i.e., an on-premise application polls a cloud application for an update and, in response, the queried cloud application provides the necessary information to the inquiring on-premise application. In other words, it is the on-premise application that has to detect a change and inquire from the appropriate cloud applications. Certain conventional security techniques, such as various encryption techniques, firewalls, etc., may be employed to provide security in communication of messages, but they do not serve to authenticate the message. Furthermore, these conventional security techniques, nevertheless, maintain burden on on-premise applications to anticipate and/or detect updates or changes and request the relevant cloud applications for such updates and changes.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
Unfortunately, conventional database approaches might be accessible to unauthorized persons if, for example, unauthorized person are able to get through or around the conventional security techniques.